Un vie pour une vie
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Os, Après un sauvetage, Cross oblige Gabriel Malfoy-Potter, consentant, à lui offrir sa vie. Mais qui est donc ce petit inconnu tout mignon... GMPC


_**Voilà, un petit os pour patienter, et aussi parce que j'en ai envie:**_

_**Un petit GPMC parce que je les adore, ce sont mes deux chouchoux, seul peronnage de ma propre invention.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>U<strong>__**ne vie pour une vie**_

_**(Os)**_

_**Histoire des créatures et des êtres magiques, page 248 **_

_**L'Enfant des glaces :**_

_Il est dit dans la mythologie magique qu'une déesse offrait toutes les dix années à la terre, un enfant pour la remercier de prendre soin des Hommes, des animaux et de tout être qui pousse ou vie dessus. […] La déesse féconde avec un humain et laisse l'enfant dormir pendant neuf mois dans une prison de glace. Plusieurs cas ont été décelé jusque lors mais personne n'a jamais pu savoir comment faire la différence car l'enfant est parfaitement humain. Il se révèle cependant doué de faculté trop grande pour un simple enfant, autant physiquement, mentalement, et magiquement s'il se trouve être un sorcier. Chose des plus remarquables, l'enfant sort de sa prison de glace déjà bien âgé (cela varie entre sept et douze ans) […] Un enfant des glaces, une fois né, vit comme n'importe quel autre être humain. La déesse n'intervenant pas dans sa vie. Une chose que nous savons : il a besoin d'un but à suivre sinon, il mourra... […]_

Par une belle journée de Juillet, alors que le soleil était à son zénith et que la brise légère s'était élevée faisant, par moment, volé quelques plumes d'anges qui parsemaient le ciel bleu de leur petite tache blanche, un enfant était accroupi au milieu de la route complètement vide. Lorsque l'on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir que cet enfant était un petit garçon aux cheveux court et brun, aux traits du visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle, fins et halés… Il était habillé d'une façon simple mais qui lui allait à merveille. Approchons-nous encore et nous pouvons alors apercevoir, de ses doux yeux mi-clos d'un gris intense, des larmes qui les faisaient briller de milles feux… Elles coulaient le long de ses joues qui se rougissaient un peu plus à chacune d'entre elles. A ses pieds et entre ses doigts, un chat mort, sûrement la cause de ses pleurs et douleurs.

Il aurait pu resté là toute la journée, à pleurer la perte de cet animal qu'il ne connaissait même pas, si au loin mais pourtant si près… une voiture fonçait vers lui, à son bord, un homme contrarié au téléphone qui ne le voyait pas, trop occupé par cet brume de haine qui lui obscurcissait la vue. L'enfant se releva et fixa la voiture qui se rapprochait de seconde en seconde. Ses pleurs cessèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne voyait que cette voiture mais ne fit un geste pour s'écarter. Il était totalement paralysé et cette attente qui ne dura que quelques secondes, lui paru une éternité.

L'enfant n'avait que sept ans… c'est bien jeune pour mourir. Pourquoi l'homme ne le voyait pas ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il que cette route qu'il prenait tous les matins et soirs pour se rendre à son travail et y revenir ? Le jeune était, certes, petit mais pas totalement invisible… Mériterait-il vraiment la mort pour avoir pleuré sur un animal dont-il ne savait pas la moindre chose sur lui ? Il adorait les chats, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Son père lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas jouer sur la route. Mais il ne jouait pas alors il avait le droit, non ? La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et le petit brun mit ses bras devant son visage en fermant les yeux avec un petit cri désespéré puis… plus rien ! Juste le souffle du vent sur son visage alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Il les écarquilla de nouveau alors qu'un autre cri, de surprise cette fois-ci, sortit du fond de sa gorge. Il se retrouvait à cinq mètre du sol et voyait au loin la cimes des arbres et le toit des maisons… Puis il se mit lentement à redescendre avant de toucher pied à terre.

- Tu as eu peur ? fit alors une voix d'enfant qui venait de derrière lui.

L'autre se retourna brusquement et vit à sa surprise, effectivement un enfant un peu plus grand que lui qui devait avoir entre huit à neuf ans. Il avait la peau très pâle et les cheveux gris, assez anormal pour un âge aussi jeune. Il possédait de grands yeux de la même couleur. Le petit brun hocha énergiquement la tête avec détresse. Il aurait pu lui sauter dessus pour le remercier mais avait peur de le déranger s'il faisait ça. L'autre enfant regarda le chaton un peu plus écrasé et se prit lui aussi en pitié pour se pauvre animal. Il fit apparaître dans ses mains une longue boite où il mit le chat dedans puis la referma.

- Comment fais-tu de la magie sans baguette ? Murmura le brun.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait une… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Gabriel ! Gabriel Malfoy-Potter.

- Il est long ton nom.

L'enfant sourit sous les sillons de ses larmes.

- Vi ! Et toi ?

- Cross. Viens, on va enterrer ce chat.

- Vrai de vrai !

- Hum !

Il lui tendit une main douce et froide en même temps mais Gabriel s'en ficha et la saisit, heureux de se faire un nouvel ami. Ici, il n'en avait pas beaucoup… Le doux gris l'emporta vers un parc où il s'enfonça lentement dans la forêt. Gabriel eut du mal à ne pas frissonner car ici il faisait froid. Mais Cross finit par le remarquer et il le toisa.

- Tu as froid ?

- O-oui…

De son bras libre, le plus grand des deux couvrit ses épaules. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un coin tranquille où la lumière du soleil perçait les feuillages en de millions de traits lumineux. Gabriel n'était jamais venu ici et s'enquit de se coller contre Cross avec un tremblement, sa main sur son torse. Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien aller.

- Père m'a dit de ne pas aller par ici. C'est dangereux

- Oui mais si tu es avec moi, ça va. Et puis… ton père ne t'a pas dit de ne pas aller sur la route aussi ?

Le brun leva la tête vers lui et rougit, piégé. Puis l'autre le lâcha pour s'accroupir à terre où il fit un trou magiquement. Il mit alors la boite dedans et referma, puis se releva. Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de glisser une autre larme pour lui.

- Et voila. Maintenant, il sera heureux !

- Tu es sûr !

- Oui… murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

Le jeune enfant regarda son aîné et soudain se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé…

Cross écarquilla les yeux à son geste et passa la main sur sa joue.

- C'est chaud, chuchota-t-il.

L'autre lui lança un regard interrogatif signe qu'il n'avait compris.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de bisous ?

Il hocha négativement la tête ce qui fit sourire le petit.

- Tu en veux un autre ?

- Hum !

Alors il l'embrassa encore.

- Mon papa me fait toujours ça pour me remercier, me réconforter ou lorsque je me suis fait un bobo.

Le grand le regarda avec un grand désir qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me la dois jusqu'à rembourser ta dette !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais comment ?

- Tu devras faire tous ce que je veux quand je le veux ! Une vie pour une vie ! T'es obligé !

Gabriel le fixa avant de sourire.

- Ok ! Que dois-je faire !

- Joue avec moi !

- Oui !

- Joue avec moi, pour toujours !

- Euh… Mais je vais devoir rentrer chez moi où mes pères vont s'inquiéter.

- Non ! Reste avec moi pour toujours ! Joue avec moi ! T'es obligé !

- Alors viens avec moi, mon papa ne refuse pas quand j'invite des amis.

Cross fit la moue mais hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Mais tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, tu le promets !

Il hocha vivement la tête avec un grand sourire puis lui attrapa la main et le tira vers le parc.

- Allez viens on va jouer !

C'est ce qu'ils firent, remplissant le parc de leurs cris de joies et de leurs rires. Il n'y avait qu'une balançoire et un grand toboggan rouge dans ce grand terrain mais se fut suffisant pour les amuser. Cross regardait avec douceur et joie son nouvel ami et quelque peu esclave. Il n'avait pas aimé l'obliger ainsi mais au moins il le gardait près de lui. Totalement essoufflé, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Gabriel le reprit par la main et le conduit chez lui. Tout en lui parlant de tout et de rien, passant du papillon qui volait joliment à l'étoile qui brillait là-haut… Enfin ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'un jardin mais à peine dedans ils durent se séparer car un homme vint s'accroupir devant lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Nom de Dieu, Gabriel mais où étais-tu !

- Papa ! Je suis désolé !

L'homme se releva légèrement et le toisa, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce n'est pas bien faire des frayeurs à son père !

- Désolé, murmura Gabriel en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave ! Mais… que nous ramènes-tu ?

Cross baissa la tête, timide.

- B-bonsoir monsieur…

L'homme rit.

- C'est Harry, pas monsieur ! Soit le bienvenu !

- Papa, Cross peut rester s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu promets de rentrer à l'heure la prochaine fois ! Le réprimanda-t-il encore.

- Excusez-le. Nous nous sommes amusés dans le parc sans voir le temps passé !

Harry le détailla longuement puis lui sourit.

- Aller, rentrons ! Le dîner va être servis ! J'espère que vous avez faim !

- Vi !

Il se leva et les emmena à l'intérieur. Cross passa son regard partout, il trouvait l'endroit doux, chaleureux… L'adulte les emmena dans la cuisine et les installa sur des longues chaises d'une banquette américaine avant de reprendre la cuisson de son repas. Cross reprit la main de Gabriel et celui-ci lui sourit, puis se mit à examiner chaque mouvement de son père. Celui-ci était fin et avait une tignasse brune. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Gabriel mais sauf qu'il avait des yeux verts intenses derrière des lunettes carrées.

- Alors les enfants. Purée de carotte ça vous dit ?

- Non ! J'aime pas les carottes, papa !

Il rit.

- Oui, je sais ! C'est pourquoi j'ai fait des petits pois !

- Ouiii !

- Cross ? C'est bien ça ton nom ?

- Oui.

- Alors ça te va ?

- Euh… je sais pas…

- Comment tu n'as jamais goûté des petits pois ?

- Non.

- Tiens.

Il glissa une petite cuillère dans la casserole et le fit refroidir en soufflant dessus avant de la présenter à la bouche du jeune invité.

- Goûte !

Le petit ouvrit la bouche et l'homme lui mit la nourriture à l'intérieur. Après l'avoir avalé, l'enfant eut une grimace. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut ce goût dans la gorge qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé ! Et qu'il mangerait bien la casserole entière si on le laissait faire ! Harry fit la moue.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, si ! C'est délicieux Mr Harry ! Mais maintenant…

- Quoi ?

- J'en veux beaucoup plus !

Le père et le fils sourirent et Harry posa la cuillère dans l'évier avant s'adosser au comptoir devant les deux enfants.

- Cross… j'ai remarqué que tu tenais la main de mon fils avec ferveur ! Puis-je te demandais pourquoi ?

- Gabriel m'a donné sa vie. Il a plus le droit de me quitter ! Il doit rester toujours avec moi !

- Pardon ?

- Cross m'a sauvé alors que j'étais sur la route et qu'une voiture allait m'écraser !

- Gabriel !

- Je suis désolé papa, mais il y avait un chat écrasé…

- Et tu es encore allé voir ? Soupira le grand.

- Vi !

- Pourtant je t'avais dit de ne pas aller sur la route ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Tout le monde se releva vers lui pour voir un homme grand et élancé. Il était blond et avait de grands yeux gris. Cross passa des parents à l'enfant en faisant rapidement le lien. Gabriel avait prit différents traits des deux hommes, les plus beaux. Alors déjà que ceux-ci étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle, leur enfant était plus que magnifique.

- Draco !

- Père !

Gabriel sauta du fauteuil et s'enquit de prendre son père dans ses bras. Celui-ci le porta jusqu'à la chaise avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Sans même se poser de questions il fit de même avec Cross qui le regarda avec grand étonnement, puis fit le retour de la banquette et embrassa doucement son homme sur les lèvres.

- Beurk, ria Gabriel.

- Eh !

- Viens Cross on va jouer. S'exclama le petit.

- Dis donc jeune homme. Tu crois que tu vas te la couler douce comme ça ?

- Dis moi, Cross, que voulais-tu dire par « Gabriel m'a donné sa vie » ?

- Une vie pour une vie ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie, il est obligé de me la donner jusqu'à payer sa dette !

Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Mais quel âge as-tu ? Murmura Draco.

- J'ai neuf ans, monsieur Draco.

- Deux de plus que moi !

- Mais Gabriel, tu es d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Si j'ai plus droit de le quitter, lui non plus n'as pas le droit de me laisser !

Il se tourne vers Cross, descends de sa chaise et le tire avec lui.

- Tu seras mon ami pour la vie ! Allez viens, on va jouer !

L'autre le laissa faire, guettant tout de même la réaction de ses parents mais vu qu'ils n'y virent aucune objection, il le suivit.

Quand il fut seul, Harry se tourna vers Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- C'est vraiment bizarre ! Mais si Gabriel est heureux pourquoi pas ?

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Oui… Pas d'aura…

**OoO**

- Gabriel…

- Hum ?

- Tes pères… pourquoi ils se sont fait un bisou sur la bouche ? Ils avaient mal à la bouche ?

- Non, ria le brun. Ils ont fait ça parce qu'ils sont namoureux !

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Etre namoureux ? Ben… euh… chais pas trop… C'est quand…

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux et pose le camion en plastique qu'il avait dans la main parterre. Ensuite il sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- C'est quand tu veux être toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre je crois. Papa, il a toujours du mal à laisser partir Père au travail… Même que dès fois, il arrive en retard !

Il recommença à jouer avec son camion et le fit rouler vers Cross qui l'attrapa.

- Et tes pères, ils sont mariés ?

- Oui ! C'est pour qu'ils se quittent jamais justement.

- Alors moi, je veux me marier avec toi !

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

- Si ça me permet de rester tout le temps avec toi alors oui ! Tu veux ?

- Je…

- Les enfants ? À table ! C'est l'heure de manger.

- On arrive Papa !

Avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, Cross le retint par le bras.

- Dis le moi… Tu veux te marier avec moi ?

- On est trop jeune, on n'a pas le droit…

- Mais comme pour de faux !

L'enfant hésita puis hocha la tête. Cross sourit de contentement.

- Alors si on est mariés tu dois me faire un bisou !

Gabriel se releva vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Encore une fois, Cross se sentit étrangement bien.

- Non… je veux un bisou… sur la bouche !

Alors l'autre obéit et lui offrit un baiser. Il se rebaissa vite et sourit à son faux mari. Celui-ci toucha ses lèvres avec un grand sourire.

- C'est chaud, murmura-t-il.

- Tu en veux un autre ?

- Les enfants ! Appela Harry.

- Plus tard, chuchota Cross avec un grand sourire. Mais j'aime beaucoup tes bisous ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis namoureux de toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et toi tu es namoureux de moi ?

Draco passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et les regarda.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ça va refroidir !

Cross prit la main de Gabriel et suivit son père. Silencieusement, le petit brun serra la main de Cross et celui-ci se leva la tête vers lui.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il.

Et le plus grand des deux lui offrit un sourire éclatant, car il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de sa réponse.

- Et toi ?

- Aussi !

Les deux se sourirent mutuellement attirant le regard du blond.

- Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?

- Depuis cet après-midi, Mr Draco !

- Et vous êtes déjà si proche ?

- On s'est mariés, s'exclama Gabriel alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle à manger.

- Pardon ! Firent totalement surpris les deux parents.

- Comme ça on sera obligé de rester ensemble tout le temps.

Là, ils étaient totalement perdu et ne savait que dire. Comment cet enfant pouvait-il autant abusé de la naïveté de leur fils ? Ou alors il était aussi innocent qu'il le montrait et qu'il était vraiment attiré par lui.

- Ve-venez manger les enfants…

Ils obéirent et alors que le repas commençait, Cross s'arrêta de manger soudain et regarda les deux adultes.

- Dîtes… ça vous dérange pas que j'ai demandé à Gabriel de se marier avec moi ?

- Eh bien vois-tu jeune homme, Gabriel à sept ans et il est plus timide, gentil et naïf que toi… je pense…

- C'est pas vrai !

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

- Oh, que si !

- Mais, reprit Draco, si tu assures de prendre soin de lui… alors…

Il se tourna vers son mari qui hocha la tête en souriant.

- … faîtes ce qui vous rend le plus heureux… Mais faîtes aussi attention ! On vous surveilleras jusqu'à que vous serez en âge de faire vraiment ce qui vous plaît ! Alors pas de bêtise ! Et toi si tu es fiancé à mon fils, je veux absolument tout savoir sur toi !

Cross baissa la tête avec regret.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup pas à savoir, monsieur.

- Oui c'est d'ailleurs… ce qui nous intrigue le plus. Raconte-nous…

- Je suis fatigué, murmura l'enfant.

Harry posa une main sur le bras de Draco. Il soupira.

- Tu… veux passer la nuit chez nous ?

- Est-ce que les maris dorment ensemble ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- Oui, Cross… les maris dorment ensemble…

- Alors je veux dormir avec Gabriel !

Ils soupirèrent.

- Allez, finissez de manger !

**OoO**

Les deux enfants étaient dans la salle de bain avec Harry et se brosser les dents. Ils étaient habillés tous les trois de pyjamas bleus semblable.

- Papa, est-ce qu'un jour je serais aussi grand que toi ? Fit le petit brun en regardant le marchepied sur lequel il était pour pouvoir se voir dans le miroir. Même Cross, il est plus grand que moi !

- C'est sûr, j'ai neuf ans !

- C'est pas obligé, Père il a le même âge que Papa et pourtant il est plus grand !

- Oui mais moi je suis grand parce que…

Il s'arrête…

- En faite, je sais pas…

Et soudain se rinça la bouche et sortit de la salle de bain.

- Il est fâché ? S'exclama Gabriel.

- Ton… nouvel ami est quelques peu… surprenant !

- Moi je l'aime bien ! Il est gentil mais il aime pas parler de lui !

- Je crois… que j'avais compris !

Le fils se rinça rapidement et couru dans sa chambre où l'attendait Cross. Installé sur le petit lit il regardait toutes les photos accrochées au mur. Lorsque Gabriel entra dans la pièce il se retourna vers lui et lui montra une qui l'avait particulièrement marqué.

- Où est-ce que c'est ça ?

Gabriel la regarda. La photo représentait toute sa famille au château de Poudlard. Il y avait son parrain et sa marraine, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, leurs amants respectifs, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, son grand-père, Lucius Malfoy, le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, ses grands-oncles, l'illustre couple Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. Puis derrière d'autres amis moins intimes de ses parents. Dans les bras de Harry, Gabriel était là, âgé de quelques mois seulement et tous sur la photo y compris lui riaient, souriaient et faisaient des signes de mains, heureux…

- C'est à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Une très grande école qui te permet d'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Quand je serais plus grand j'irai là-bas aussi ! Pour apprendre…

- Non !

- Quoi ?

Cross fit la moue et s'assit correctement sur le lit.

- Si tu vas là-bas tu me laisseras seul ! Tu n'as pas le droit tu as juré !

- Mais non ! On ira ensemble ! Bien que… tu ais deux ans de plus que moi…

Gabriel semblait perdu. Même s'il y allait, Cross devra passer deux ans, seul là-bas et puis Gabriel deux ans aussi lorsque le plus grand sera sorti, diplômé… En tout donc quatre ans sans lui. Une tristesse prit sans cœur. Lui aussi s'était épris du jeune garçon aurait du mal à passer quatre ans sans lui.

- Sinon, on peut partir !

- Partir ? Mais pour aller où ?

- N'importe !

- Je ne peux… pas… Mes pères… Je…

Cross soudain se mit à rire et le pris dans ses bras.

- C'est bon, t'inquiètes ! Je plaisante ! Allons dormir !

Gabriel hocha la tête et se coucha près de son faux mari. Le petit les recouvra de la couverture et passa un bras sur le ventre de son cadet. Le brun se retourna et le regarda longuement.

- Tu veux un bisou pour t'endormir ?

Il hocha la tête et Gabriel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser doux mais rapide.

- C'est chaud, murmura l'autre. Tout est chaud maintenant… Pourquoi c'est si chaud ?

- Quoi ? fit Gabriel sans comprendre.

- Non, rien… dors !

Le petit brun hocha et la posa sur son torse. Draco rentra dans la chambre dix minutes après et remarqua que les deux enfants s'étaient endormis. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun puis éteint la veilleuse. Il jeta un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte et de retourner dans le salon. Harry le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

- Ils dorment ?

- Comme des loirs ! Gabriel ne s'est jamais endormi ainsi, c'est incroyable ! Je me demande quand même qui est ce garçon !

- Oui moi aussi…

Le blond s'assit sur le canapé et gagna les bras de son homme.

- Tu sais… J'ai un peu peur pour Gabriel… car nous ne savons rien de lui. Tu as vu ses yeux et ses cheveux ? Son ton aussi…

- Oui, on aurait dit… on dirait qu'il est bien plus vieux qu'il ne laisse paraître…

- Ouais… Mais même si j'ai peur pour Gabriel, j'ai un peu de pitié pour lui !

- Attends !

Harry se dégagea et attrapa son téléphone.

- Attends, s'exclama Draco. Tu es sûr… ? Je veux dire… et si il… et s'il avait fuit quelque chose qu'il ne veut absolument pas retrouvé ! Comme… Enfin… toi…

Harry regarda son portable puis Draco et acquiesça. Il savait que son amant parlait de sa… dérisoire expérience avec son oncle et sa tante qu'il avait toujours voulu fuir. Il le jeta sur sa table et revint dans les bras de son homme.

- Demain on lui posera des questions… Et si… si c'est vraiment ce que l'on pense… hum…

- Tu comptes l'adopter ? Ria Harry.

Draco rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Harry sourit et lui caressa la joue puis accepta.

- Si Gabriel est heureux avec Cross… Pourquoi pas… Mais il faut d'abord que je comprenne ce manque d'aura. J'ai peur que ce ne soit… un vampire ou un truc comme ça !

- Non… ce n'est pas un vampire, le dîner lui a plu ! Un vampire ne mange pas !

- Un loup-garou ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas non plus, ses traits seraient… plus agressif je pense…

- Alors quoi d'autre ? Un fantôme ? Un zombie ! Un mort vivant !

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'il soit mort ?

- Draco ! C'est un gosse sans aura ! Tous les êtres vivants sur terre ont une aura ! Même les moldus !

Le blond se mordit encore les lèvres puis se leva, la main de Harry dans la sienne.

- Viens…

Il les emmena à la bibliothèque de la maison et attrapa un livre qu'il lui donna.

- Si tu veux vraiment apprendre de lui, on peut commencer par ça !

Harry ria…

- Ok… alors c'est parti.

**OoO**

Gabriel se réveilla lentement le lendemain. Il s'apprêta à bailler comme un chat mais se stoppa net. Il était seul ! Le coussin qui supportait la tête de Cross semblait être le seul témoin de sa présence car il était encore légèrement enfoncé et chaud. Mais rien d'autre… L'enfant se leva brusquement, rejetant la couverture loin derrière lui. Il couru rapidement, faisant le tour de la maison mais ne trouva strictement rien à part ses deux pères plongés dans un profond sommeil dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, des bouquin un peu partout.

Il enfila rapidement des baskets, se fichant qu'il était en pyjama et sortit de la maison, ne faisant le moindre bruit. L'enfant suivit rapidement le chemin en sens inverse qu'il avait pris avec Cross la veille. Il savait exactement où il allait comme si Cross le lui avait soufflé avant de s'en aller ce matin. Il traversa de nouveau le parc puis arriva dans le petit cimetière où il avait enterré le chat. Il était bien là, lui tournant le dos et aussi vêtu de son pyjama. Une chose étrange se passa alors, la tombe que l'enfant regardait s'illumina d'un bleu turquoise magnifique. C'était presque irréel. Cross avança d'un pas mais Gabriel l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda le petit, paniqué. Tu avais dit que tu resterais avec moi.

Le petit se tourna vers lui et soudain lui sourit.

- Il y avait quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse avant. Après je le jure je resterais toujours avec toi.

- Tu… tu le promets ?

L'autre hocha fermement de la tête sans se dépêtre de son sourire alors Gabriel le lâcha lentement, presque avec peur qu'il ne disparaisse. L'enfant se retourna vers lui et soudain écarta les bras. Une étrange glace vint entourer le petit corps, sortant de la tombe et le figea pendant un long moment, les yeux fermés. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Une demi-heure passa puis Gabriel s'avança et toucha la glace froide.

- Reviens, murmura-t-il. Tu l'as promis. Reviens… Une vie pour une vie, la tienne est à moi, je t'ordonne de revenir !

La glace se mit soudainement à fondre et l'enfant s'effondra. Gabriel vint immédiatement le prendre dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Rien… c'est fini maintenant… Merci…

- De quoi ?

- D'être venu me chercher…

- J'étais obligé… ma vie t'appartient autant que la tienne m'appartient.

- Oui…

Gabriel releva le petit gris et soudain sursauta à un cri. Harry et Draco arrivaient en courant. Le brun se mordit les lèvres, retenant un sourire.

- Moi je dis, on va se faire gronder !

Cross hocha la tête alors que, bien au contraire, Harry se jeta sur eux et les pris tous les deux dans ses bras.

- Ça va pas non ? Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi ? Draco… dit quelque chose !

Le blond s'était subitement arrêté et avait écarquillé les yeux.

- Harry… Harry, il… il…

Le brun adulte se tourna vers lui en lâchant un peu les deux enfants. Il le regarda et puis regarda le petit. Il remarqua immédiatement la chose qui avait changé. Il avait une aura… une aura plutôt forte d'ailleurs, bien que moins que celle d'Harry…

- Mais…

Draco l'arrêta rapidement en s'approchant.

- Les garçons ! Vous nous avez fiché la trouille de notre vie ! Filez ainsi de bon matin ! C'est la dernière fois que cela arrive, ok ? Et puis, vous êtes privés de sortie pendant une semaine !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir rester dans la chambre à Gabriel pendant une semaine ?

- Oh que oui ! S'exclama Harry en les relevant tous les deux.

- Alors je veux bien ! Fit le gris avec un sourire immense.

- Oh mais ce n'était pas une demande !

Mais soudainement il s'approcha du père et l'enlaça. Il le contourna et fit de même avec Draco (Du moins il enlaça sa taille vu qu'il n'atteignait pas plus haut) qui se laissa faire. Enfin Cross revint vers Gabriel et lui dit :

- On y va ?

- Oui !

Harry se releva, rejoint Draco et les deux hommes se regardèrent, hébétés.

- Ben moi je comprends plus rien !

- Pareil…

Gabriel se retourna et fit :

- Ben alors vous venez ? Zalé être puni sinon !

Et Cross rit.

_**¤ Fin ¤**_


End file.
